The present invention relates to a hair brush and mousse dispensing device.
Several devices have been invented for dispensing fluids through a hair treatment device. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,557,619 (De Vincentis) discloses a hairbrush and aerosol spray assembly. U.S. Pat. No. 3,964,501 (Matchett) discloses a hair grooming apparatus for dispensing a liquid and U.S. Pat. No. 4,209,027 (Morganroth) discloses hair treatment devices and packages therefor. The prior art does not appear to disclose a device for dispensing hair mousse through a hairbrush as described by the present invention.